


She's More Than Just a Robot

by Gorillazfan102



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazfan102/pseuds/Gorillazfan102
Summary: My OC Character Jacob's Life Changes when He's Kidnapped by Murdoc Niccals and brought to Plastic Beach. There he meets a Certain Gun Slinging Guitar Playing Bodyguard of Murdoc's, and soon learns there's more to her than what meets the eye. Please note, this is a fanfic that I made back in highschool so it may not be very good. I may make a few changes when I get the chance. But right Now I want to move all my stories over to here. Story takes place during The Phase 3 Plastic Beach Era.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that I made back in highschool so it may not be very good. I may make a few changes when I get the chance. But right Now I want to move all my stories over to here. So Enjoy This story Takes place During Phase 3 Because I wrote it during the Plastic Beach Era.

Chapter 1: Intro  
Intro

My name: Jacob

Age: I am 21 years old

Appearance: I have soft golden hair and I am very skinny in weight but an average size in height. I have crystal blue eyes and my skin tone is a mix between pale white and a vanilla ice cream color. I'm a little muscular in the arms and legs.

Personality: a little shy, very kindhearted and lonely, need to be encouraged to have a little more confidence.

It was a very hot and sunny after noon I was at my house working on my neighbor Richard's car engine. It had blown out for the second time in a row and he was beginning to wonder why it kept breaking down.

Eventually I found out the problem, his engine was old. "Well uh Richard your engine is really old here" I said. He looked at me and said, "Well I never thought the day would come, guess it's time to get the old gal a new engine." He said with his southern accent.

I looked at Richard and he saw the sad look on my face. "Now son don't feel bad you did what you could it's not your fault she's an old gal so don't blame yourself." I looked up at him with a worried expression. "But what about you Richard it's going to cost you a lot of money to get a new engine." He just looked at me and smiled. "Now don't' worry about me Jacob you just worry about you."

Later that evening while I was at home watching television while eating dinner I was wondering why I had retired from being a mechanic especially since I'm only 21. Was it because I had found a different hobby which was building things or was it because I had enough money? I didn't know and probably never would.

Later that night while I was in bed a loud banging noise woke me I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door to see what it was. I saw a dark figure of a man quietly creeping around.

I couldn't tell who it was because it was too dark, but when I heard him ask "Where is he?" In a quiet but very familiar British voice that's when my heart began pound.

That was not just any person that was the demon bass player Murdoc Niccals himself! What was he doing in my house? He looked up and spotted me I ran as fast as I could until I reached the back door.

I opened the door and ran out With Murdoc chasing after me.

I ran until I reached my girlfriend Rachel's house.

When I did, I knocked her the door very hard and waited a minute then I heard foot steps coming to the door. suddenly the door opened and there was Rachel looking at me with her emerald green eyes. (droopy because I had woken her up)

"Jacob, what are you doing here it's late?" She asked.

"NO TIME TO TALK, CAN I COME IN?" I responded frantically. "Uh sure come on in" she gestured.

I ran inside and she shut the door and locked it. "Jacob what's going on?" she asked all confused.

"Okay your not going to believe this but Murdoc Niccals is after me" Rachel's eye's just shot wide open. "WHAT?" she asked in complete shock.

I began to tell her about what happened until suddenly the door was knocked down. And there stood Murdoc with a gun in his hands. "YOUR COMING WITH ME BOY!" He stated.

I looked at him angrily. "WHY WOULD I GO ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?" He smirked and aimed his gun at me.

Suddenly Rachel stepped in front of me. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Murdoc just smirked.

"Ooh lookie here lover girl is going to try and save her boyfriend!"

Rachel got angry and charged directly at him.

"Ha! Big mistake!" Murdoc pulled the trigger.

BANG!

I heard the gun fire and saw Rachel fall to the floor. I stared in complete horror as I saw the blood come out from the side of her abdomen. "Rachel!" I screamed and ran over and knelt down next to her. She looked up at me with pain in her eye's "J-Jacob *coughs out blood while tears stream down her face* Th-thank you f-for everything I-I love y-you and a-always w-will" She coughed up more blood as she gasped her very last breath. She was dead.

Tears began to stream down my face "R-Rachel!"

I Looked up at Murdoc angrily and full of rage. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

I charged at him but he caught me in a headlock with one of his arms. Suddenly he pulled a rag that had the strong smell of gas out his pocket with his other free hand and placed it over my mouth and nose.

"Sleep tight ya little twit."

My eyes grew heavy and then suddenly I was out.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to your New Home!

Chapter 1

I woke up and found myself on a very strange island that was made up of a bunch of garbage and it was painted all pink, the sun was hot, and I was frightened.

I sat there on the ground for a minute when suddenly out of nowhere I heard Murdoc's voice call out,"Welcome to Plastic Beach!"

I turned around to see him walking up towards me.

I still remembered what had happened the other night so I was still pretty angry. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked with an angry tone.

Murdoc just smirked and said,

"I brought you here because I've been watching you I've seen what you can do. You will be of good use to me."

I just stood and stared at him in confusion. "What use could I be for you?" I asked him. Suddenly he pulled out a folder which showed all of the information about me.

My eyes suddenly widened when I found that in the file folder it showed my information about my former job as a professional mechanic.

Now I'm not going to complain I was a pretty good mechanic I had graduated from high school at age 10 and graduated from college at age 13.

I was one of the top students at MIT.

After I graduated I went on to become the worlds most famous and youngest mechanic and made a lot of money.

I even made front page news because I was so young to be a college graduate or a professional mechanic.

People would walk up to me and ask questions and sometimes I would here them say "He's a genius!"

That's when it hit me Murdoc had brought me here because of that he knew that I was good at repairing broken machinery but what he didn't know was that I was also an inventor but that is something I'll tell later.

"Hey you, wake up!" Murdoc yelled snapping me out of my trance. "Now listen your working for me now and if you try anything funny I will give you a kicking, you got that?"

I looked up at him and nodded in response. "Good, now get moving!" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began haul me inside.

What was going to become of me? Was I going to die? Was I going to live? What was Murdoc going to do to me?

All I could do was pray and hope that I was going to live especially since I had nowhere left to go.

This was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Cyborg Noodle

Chapter 2

I was dragged inside and thrown to the ground with brute force. I landed with a hard thud and looked up at Murdoc.

I never bothered asking how I got here in the first place because I remembered that he had gassed me and brought me here. But I did ask him what I was going to be repairing.

Without saying a word he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the lift. He pressed the button to the engine room and when the lift doors opened he dragged me down to the cupboard.

He opened the doors and inside the cupboard was a robotic girl hooked up to a bunch of cables that you could barley tell where they led.

The robot girl had pale soft looking skin, dark purple hair and her eyes where an emerald green and as far as I could tell she was quite beautiful despite the fact that she was robot.

Murdoc looked at me and pointed to the robotic girl.

"This is Cyborg Noodle. You're going to be her mechanic, whenever she malfunctions or gets damaged you will fix her." He handed me a tool box and a pair of goggles.

"But first things first. I need to get you some different clothes. You stay here and don't touch anything ya' twit."

He left the cupboard and I heard the sounds of the lift going up. I just stood there staring at the cyborg. I walked up closer to her and suddenly her head turned towards me. I jumped back and covered my face with my arms to prevent any blows from coming. But Cyborg Noodle only looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I looked at her and smiled "My name is Jacob."

"Jacob. I like that name reminds me of Jacob Black from New Moon." She offered for me to sit down so I sat next to her. Suddenly my heart began pound and my breathing became shallow.

Cyborg Noodle looked at me and asked me another question. "How old are you Jacob?"

"Twenty-one" I replied with a nervous tone. "H-how old are you?" I asked her.

"I am Twenty." She replied.

She seemed to notice how nervous I was and asked

"What's wrong are you okay?" She asked.

"Well I..." Suddenly I heard the sound of the lift approaching.

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door way.  
When the doors to the lift opened Murdoc stepped out with what seemed to be some old clothes in his arms.

"Here these are for you." He handed me an old sleeveless T-shirt which was old and had a few small holes in it, And a pair of old cargo pants which had a hole in one of the pant legs.

"Well don't just stand there change into them, I'll be waiting upstairs to give you further instructions." And with that He went to the lift.

When the doors closed I was left alone with Cyborg Noodle. I looked back at her and she was just staring at me blankly.  
I did my best to ignore her while I slid off my shirt and my jeans. (I kept my boxer shorts on okay?)

I felt a little bit embarrassed having to change in front of Cyborg Noodle while she was watching but didn't let it bother me and continued to change. Once I was changed into my work clothes turned and looked back at Cyborg Noodle.

"So... I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Possibly." She replied back.

With that over and done I picked up my toolbox and goggles and went to the lift.  
When the lift doors closed I pressed the button to go up and I began to think about how Cyborg Noodle had stared at me.

The way she looked at me was very strange. I could tell there was more to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The lift doors opened and Murdoc was outside waiting for me. "Here take these I forgot to give them to ya'." He handed me a pair of work gloves.

"Alright I guess I should give ya' the tour." He mumbled and began to show me around.

"This is Plastic Beach Point Nemo The farthest point from any landmass on earth." He bragged.

"Home of the greatest band on earth, Gorillaz."

I rolled my eyes in annoyment. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling me. I pretty much still had my mind on how Cyborg Noodle had stared at me. Murdoc continued to show me around the island.

"This is where the shower room is so you can wash yourself off." He gestured to the bathroom.

I expected the shower room to be dirty and unsanitary but it was actually quite clean. I would have to assume that this was the only place that Murdoc kept clean.

Shortly after the tour Murdoc put to me work. He had me feed the whale that watched 2D day and night although it took some effort. He had me repair the submarine's engine and fix the car that was used in the Stylo video.

By the time I was finished I was completely exhausted and tired.

Murdoc showed me where I was going to be sleeping which was in an underwater bedroom like 2D's but it was lower.  
I figured that my room was directly underneath his. I saw a bed and sat my things down beside it and decided to lay down for a nap for a couple hours.

"Whatever." Murdoc grumbled and walked off.

I got up and closed the door then turned around to see a huge eye peering at me through a small window.

It was the whale.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be watching 2D."

The whale just continued to stare at me through the window in my room.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."

BANG! Suddenly the door flew open and Murdoc stepped in.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention that the whale is going to be watching you too now."

I glared at him and he just smirked and then walked off.

I shut the door again then turned around and stared at the whale. I didn't let him bother me and laid down on the bed with my back facing towards him and drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later the door flew open for the second time with a loud bang! I opened my eyes and saw Cyborg Noodle staring at me.

"Uh…hi Cyborg." I said nervously.

I stared at her for a few seconds and saw that she was holding something in her arms.

She began to walk up towards me. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes and shielded myself for whatever was going to happen.

I opened my eyes and saw Cyborg Noodle placing the object which turned out to be curtains over the window. She then looked down at me and stared at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Just so you can have a little more privacy." She stated.

"Uh… thanks." I replied.

We stared at each other for a few moments. "You wanna do something together?" I asked.

"Negatory." She answered. "I have strict orders from Master to patrol the island."

"Oh." I answered slightly disappointed and with that she turned around and walked out of the room, but as she did she gave me one last look before closing the door.

An hour later my stomach began to growl, I was beginning to wonder when I'd be fed. Suddenly I heard the lift coming down and the door flew open. I sat up and saw Cyborg bringing me a bowl of what looked like ramen noodles and a dinner tray.

"Here you are Jacob, I assumed you might be hungry by now." She said while unfolding the dinner tray and setting the bowl down onto it.

"Thanks Cyborg." I replied.

We stared at each other for a minute.

"You wanna sit down for a few minutes and talk?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Cyborg Noodle sat down next to me and looked at me with her emerald green eyes. "Tell me more about yourself Jacob."

"Alright what would you like to know?" I asked her.

"What your life was like before you were brought here by master" She answered.

"I've actually never told anyone about that before." I replied.

"Really" she said all suprised "Well this should be interesting."

I couldn't help but feel more comfortable around Cyborg Noodle, so I decided to tell her about my life.

"I was born and raised in Massachusetts and I always had an interest for technology. I graduated from high school at age 10 and attended college at MIT and graduated at age 13." Cyborg Noodle tilted her head to the side.

"After I graduated I went on to be a mechanic for a living, although it wasn't very easy working at the place I went to work at because I had a crazy boss."

"I made a lot of money and actually made front page news because I graduated from college at such a young age and also because I was so young to be a mechanic."

"People would walk up to me and ask questions and I would answer them. Sometimes I would hear them say… 'He's a genius!'" as I continued to tell Cyborg my story a sad look began to form on my face.

"Lots of people were very surprised at how smart I was." I stopped and paused for a moment. "However…" I continued. "Most of them were jealous and most of the time people would avoid me just because I was smarter than they were."

"Did they ever physically or emotionally harm you?" Cyborg Noodle questioned.

"Yeah sometimes they would often beat me up and call me names." I suddenly began to feel a pain in my chest.

"My boss was worse." I continued while trying to ignore the painful feeling in my chest it eventually went away. "He would often push me around and throw things at me to get me to move faster, actually your Creator Murdoc reminds me of him a little."

"How does my master remind you of your boss?" She wondered.

"My boss would often beat me up until I was in terrible pain, he also drank a lot of alcohol like Murdoc." I told her. "But even though he would beat me up he would also pay me a lot of money to fix peoples cars and any other kind of machinery."

"How much would your boss pay you?" She asked Curiously.

"Seven hundred bucks a day, I never bothered asking where he got the money from" I replied.

Cyborg Noodle's eyes suddenly widened at what I told her. "I worked for that crazy dude for eight years" I told her.

"What made you decide to quit?" she asked.

I thought about that question for a minute and thought back to why I quit my job as a mechanic and suddenly I found the answer.

"Well I couldn't stand my boss including the others who were treating me badly to me so I quit my job, packed up my things, got my money transeferred to a new bank and moved to LA. I wanted to live an average life. I thought that if I lived the life of an average every day boy I would not be treated so badly."

"But now that I've been forced out of retirement it's going to happen to me all over again. The beating, the name calling, the hating, everything." I felt the sudden pain in my chest again.

"Whats wrong?" Cyborg Noodle asked.

The pain continued to grow until I couldn't hold it back any longer tears began streaming down my face and I started sobbing. Suddenly I felt Cyborg Noodle place her hand gently on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"It's going to be okay" She said. I stopped crying and stared at her with a suprised look on my face and she smiled.

We sat there on my bed for a few minutes not saying anything to each other. Suddenly we heard a shrill voice yell…"CYBORG WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" It was Murdoc.

Cyborg Noodle stood up and picked up my now empty bowl and folded up the table tray. "I have to go now but I'll be back later" she told me. She then turned and went to the lift.

I laid back down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I slept peacefully dreaming about the comfort Cyborg Noodle had provided for me. It seemed that she was trying to understand me. I was just about to tell her something until a loud high pitched squeal woke me up. I flung open the door and looked down the hallway nothing was there.

Suddenly I heard it again it was coming from the room above me 2D's room! I ran to the lift and pressed the button to his room once the lift stopped I rushed out and flung his bedroom door open. "2D are you okay?" He looked up and saw me and became more terrified.

I looked and saw that his curtains were open and the whale's huge eye was staring at him through the window. I walked over to his bed and suddenly got an idea. "Hey 2D, Watch this." He looked up and saw me raise my finger to the window.

I smiled and began to lightly tap the glass and the whale's eye began to squint with each tap. I knew that the squinting meant that the noise was too loud for it to stand and so it swam off leaving 2D alone for now.

2D looked at me all shocked and surprised at what I did.

"W-Who are you and how'd ya do that?" "My name is Jacob and it's very easy." He looked at me all confused. "Have you ever tapped on the glass of a fish tank?" I asked him. "Yes." He replied "Same thing." I told him while I closed the curtains. "W-well f-fanks Jacob."

"You're not the only one who's being watched by that stupid whale 2D."

"Really?" He asked. "Is he watching you too?"

"Yes" I replied. "Are you afraid of whales?" he asked.

"No, not really, but this one freaks me out." I told him.

"S 'owd ya get 'ere did Mu'doc gas you?" he wondered. "Yeah pretty much, I'm working for him as Cyborg Noodle's mechanic." I replied.

Meanwhile upstairs Murdoc was giving Cyborg Noodle a hard time "Hurry up and bring me some more Rum!" He was having her clean up the study. A couple hours went by and I heard the sound of the lift coming down when the lift doors opened Murdoc stepped out and saw me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He shouted at me as walked up and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I just wanted to see if 2D was okay, I heard him scream!" I shielded my face. 

Suddenly he grabbed me and lifted me into the air by my shirt collar, then slammed me against the wall and began to punch me in my face.

"MU'DOC WOT A'E YEW DOIN'?" 2D shouted. "Shut up face ache!" He snapped back and continued to punch me. My nose began to bleed as well did my bottom lip. With each hit Murdoc gave me more and more pain went through my face. 2D kept screaming for Murdoc to stop, But Murdoc refused to listen and continued to beat me senseless.

Suddenly Cyborg Noodle who was watching ran up to Murdoc and grabbed his wrist to prevent another blow from coming to my face.

Murdoc turned and stared at her in complete shock.

Cyborg Noodle grasped his wrist firmly and stared at him blankly. Murdoc continued to stare at her for another minute and then he dropped me on the floor and kicked me extremely hard several times in my abdomen.

"Go back to your room and stay there!" He ordered.

I looked up and hissed at him and then stormed off.

Murdoc shot 2D a glare before walking out of the bedroom.

Cyborg Noodle however stayed behind wondering about what she had just done. Meanwhile I had managed to barely make my way back down to my bedroom. I was in so much pain that I could barely move. I flumped down on my bed and laid there trying to stifle the sobs that were escaping from me.

A few hours passed by and I looked at my watch, it was 12:30 A.M..

Suddenly I heard the sounds of the lift coming down. I thought it was Murdoc so I curled up on my bed preparing myself for another beating.

Once the lift doors opened I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him and heard his footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly I felt a gentle hand touch me and opened my eyes to look up and see that it wasn't Murdoc it was Cyborg Noodle. I sighed in relief and laid back down.

"Thanks for saving me" I told her.

"Your welcome" she replied.

I noticed that Cyborg Noodle seemed to be looking at me like she was scanning me up and down or something. She seemed to be upset about the damage that was done to me. My nose was bleeding, my cheek was bruised and my lip was bleeding as well. I tried to sit up but as I did I winced from sudden pain in my abdomen. Probably from when Murdoc kicked me. Cyborg Noodle seemed to notice this.

"Are you hurting in your abdominal area?" she asked. I nodded at her.

"Did Master kick you too hard?"

"Yeah pretty much" I told her.

"Show me where it hurts" she said.

I felt a bit of embarassement wash over me as I slid off my Tank top and laid back down. Cyborg Noodle looked at me in shock. Several bruises covered my abdomen, as well as a few boot marks from where Murdoc kicked me.

She knelt down next to me since I was laying on my bed; then took off one of her gloves and gently placed her bare hand on my abdomen.

She lightly ran the tips of her fingers over the bruises which I had to admit kind of tickled, but still hurt because of the pain I was in. I winced as she continued to run her fingers along the bruises that covered my abdomen, But as she did the pain soon faded away after a few minutes.

I looked up at her in curiousity.

"Gently massaging the bruised area's can help relieve the pain." I smiled and looked at her. "Th-thanks Cyborg, that really helped." I told her as I sat up.

We both stared at each other for about another minute.

"So, you want to watch a movie with me?" She asked. "I've got a Twilight movie here." She said holding up the movie 'Eclipse'. "Sure but where are we going to watch it?" I asked "Look over there" she said pointing to my right.

I turned and looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a T.V. with a dvd player. I didn't really get the chance too look around the room because I had been so distracted. Cyborg Noodle then went over and popped the movie in and sat down next to me. We sat there and began to watch the movie. During the movie I placed my arm around Cyborg Noodle and she turned her head and looked at me and smiled.

At the end of the movie it was 1:30 A.M., I turned looked at Cyborg Noodle. She was staring directly at the T.V. "Thanks for watching Eclipse with me" she said. "No problem Cyborg." I replied. Suddenly My head felt heavy and I fell forward and then I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up in my bed and felt my head being gently stroked, my abdomen was wrapped in bandages and my so was my arm. I also felt my head laying on something soft. And I was laying flat on my back.

"Morning." Said a gentle voice. That's when I suddenly realized my head was in Cyborg Noodle's lap!

I quickly sat up and felt a sharp pain go through my body from doing so.

I turned and looked back at Cyborg Noodle in curiosity. She seemed to notice.

"You passed out from exhaustion so I bandaged you up, and put you to bed." I stared at her for a minute and she smiled assuring me that she didn't mind if my head was in her lap.

I laid back down and sighed in relief now that the pain had faded away. I really didn't mind either if my head was laying in her lap. It's just that I was the kind of person who had respect for other people's personal space.

I looked up at her and smiled a little. "You know Cyborg you actually remind me of someone I knew."

"Really, who do I remind you of?" Cyborg asked with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"My old girlfriend." I answered with a slightly sad tone.

"What happened did you two break up?" she asked.

"She died." I answered with a quiet tone.

"Oh, I see." She answered with a sad tone. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to"

"No, you deserve to know" I told her.

"On the night when I was kidnapped by your Master Murdoc, she tried to protect me but Murdoc had a gun with him and she ended up getting shot."

Cyborgs Noodle's eyes widened at what I told her. "It happened right in front of me."

"That's terrible" Cyborg said. "What was her name?" She asked.

"Rachel" I replied.

"I had known her pretty much all my life, we grew up together" I continued "It's really funny I mean... you remind of her so much Cyborg."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes you have her smile, her gentle personality and her beautiful Emerald Green eye's..." I suddenly stopped when I realised the word I used. Did I just say her eyes are 'Beautiful'? I thought in my head. Cyborg seemed surprised a bit too. We both stared at each other for a few minutes and then Cyborg helped me sit up. I was still in a lot of pain from the beating I got from Murdoc. "I have to proceed to my duties of patrolling the island but I shall be back." and with that she went to the lift.

Hours had passed and I looked at my watch it was 12:00 P.M.

_I wonder what these guys do during the day besides make music._ I thought to myself. 

That's when I decided to give myself a little tour around this poor excuse of an island.


End file.
